A Lonely Day
by Weregirl96
Summary: Kagome went from feeling unneeded to the luckiest person in the world. SessKag. T for language.


I was having what I referred to as a "lonely day." I just felt alone, even surrounded by my friends. Shippou was off playing a game of tag with Rin and Kirara; Miroku was sitting close to Sango and talking in hushed whispers. InuYahsa was sitting up in a tree as usual, watching and refusing to speak to any of them. I just felt entirely unneeded as I sat against a tree by the fire. The sun had set not too long ago and we had already eaten dinner and there was no sign of a jewel shard. I was completely useless in that moment.

Suddenly there was a light breeze and then the killing beauty that was Sesshoumaru was sitting next to me.

"Is everything alright, miko? Your scent is sadder than usual," he said quietly.

I threw on what I hopped was a cheerful smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Sesshoumaru-sama," I replied just as softly.

The lord huffed. "I think we are far past the point of you calling me Lord. You have done enough for this Sesshoumaru that he does not mind, miko."

My smile turned more genuine, "In that case can you please just call me Kagome?" I asked.

He huffed and turned his nose up. "If you insist, Kagome," my name was mearly a whisper on his lips.

It was strange, but with the Lord of the West, Mr. High and Mighty, sitting next to me I didn't feel nearly as alone.

I could see his slight smirk as I sighed contently.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Don't be starting anything with Kagome!" InuYasha hollered from his perch.

"Oh, now he notices me," I muttered darkly.

Sesshoumaru very deliberately put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his side. InuYasha spluttered and started yelling. I don't think InuYasha had come to terms with his feelings for me over the last few years. I, however, had given up on him. My heart just couldn't handle any more false hope and had given up on the hanyou.

"Kagome! Are you honestly going to let him touch you!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYahsa, hush. I grow tired of your whining," Sesshoumaru droned, sounding completely bored. His arm never left my side, in fact his sharp claws were almost absentmindedly stroking patters on my arm. What surprised me more was that I liked it.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" InuYasha cried, jumping down from his tree.

"Sit boy!" I ordered and watched him create a crater in the ground.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Momma! Momma!" Shippou called.

"I'm over here baby," I called back, still not extracting myself from Sesshoumaru, and he didn't seem in a hurry to pull away either.

The little kitsune jumped into my open arms. "I'm tired Momma," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm tired too," Rin said walking up to me.

"Sounds like it's bedtime," I chuckled.

"Okay, Momma," Shippou said. He jumped down and stumbled over to his and Rin's bedroll. They both crawled in and within moments they were out cold.

I laughed at how quickly kids could go from wide awake to out cold.

"Children sure are something, are they not?" Sesshoumaru murmered.

"They sure are," I agreed with a smile.

I sat with the powerful demon until long after everyone had fallen asleep. It was only then that he turned the brilliant golden stare on me.

"They will always need you, you know that don't you, Kagome?" he asked softly as to not wake InuYasha.

I looked at him surprised, "What do you mean?"

"This ragtag team would not be together if not for you. You have pulled them all together. You gave the kitsune a mother, allowed the demon hunter and monk to find each other, and you have given my brother a purpose. You have even given this Sesshoumaru something he will never give up," He explained. He tone and expression were still bored sounding, but his eyes held a great amount of emotion.

I chuckled. "What on earth could I have given such a great demon?" I asked.

He was quiet for so long that I thought he was going to ignore my question. Finally he said in such a small voice I was almost positive I misheard him. "You have given me love."

I hesitantly leaned against him and smiled brightly when his only response was to pull me closer.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you telling me all this tonight?" I asked quietly after a comfortable silence.

"I do not like it when you are sad. Especially when you do not see how important you are, not only to them, but to me. I have grown to like you quite a bit, young miko," he said.

"You mean a lot to me too, Sesshoumaru," I said leaning heavily against him. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep to the scent of pine and musk.

_0808_

I awoke slowly, feeling unusually warm though stiff from sleeping sitting up. I slowly opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the canopy. I was draped with white furs that smelt of the forest. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, but most of my friends were already up and breaking camp. Shippou and Rin were still fast asleep, however, and Sango smiled at me when she saw me sit up and stretch my sore muscles.

"Good morning, Kagome," she greeted.

"Good morning, Sango. How are you this morning?" I responded happily.

Miroku's smile was more of a smirk when he saw the snow white pelt wrapped around me. Inuyahsa merely huffed at the sight of his brother's fur. I assumed they had had a conversation.

"Do you know where Sesshoumaru ran off to?" I asked through a yawn.

"I think he went to the river, he didn't say though," Sango replied.

"Thanks," I yawned again, standing up.

As I walked out of the campsite and to the stream I overheard Sango comment to InuYasha. "I'm shocked you're not more upset over this."

"She looked happy. That's all I wanted," I heard him reply. His response made me giddy and put an extra spring in my step.

I found Sesshoumaru where Sango thought he was. He was sitting on a rock looking out over the river. He looked like he was brooding but I could tell the difference, he was merely deep in thought.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," I greeted fondly.

"Indeed it is, Kagome," he smiled at me. It was barely there, but I could see it.

"Thank you for letting me use your furs," I handed them back to him. He took them before looking back out over the water.

"Are we getting ready to head back out?" he asked.

"I think so, they were getting everything packed up but the kids were still asleep," I told him. He nodded to show he had heard me though he continued to watch the flowing water. There were times I would kill to know what went through his head, and this was one of those times. "I'll see you back at camp, unless you just want to catch up with us." I waved over my shoulder and headed back down the path.

I got back to camp just as they were finishing packing up.

"Good morning Momma!" Shippou called, jumping into my arms.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" I asked hugging him close.

"Yes, Momma," he giggled.

I laughed, his happiness infectious, "That's good."

"You ready to go, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I am," I responded with a smile.

"Momma, where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, pulling on my sleeve.

"Oh you know him," I laughed, "he'll either be here in a moment or he'll catch up."

"Since when did you start calling her your mother too, squirt?" InuYasha snarked.

"Half-breed, do not question the choices of my ward. It could be dangerous for your health," Sesshoumaru said appearing through the trees.

"What did you say to me, you bastard!" InuYasha started yelling.

"Sit boy! It's too early for your arguments," I ordered exasperated.

"I agree. Now let's get going, we should reach a village before nightfall," Miroku said, starting off down a path

InuYasha sniffed but followed and soon passed Miroku. I trailed behind with the lord of the West.

"You know, you could at lease try to not provoke him," I told him softly.

"Why would he do that, Momma? It's true that was none of his business," Shippou said, adding his two cents

"The kitsune is wise for his age," he said simply. "Would it please you for me to leave him alone?"

"It would make me happy if you would at least not call him half-breed," I said.

"What ever you say, Kagome," he said. That was the last interaction we had during our walk.

_0808_

Miroku was correct and as the sun was starting its' decent we found a village. It was a small village, but the people were friendly and more than welcoming even to our demon companions. Sesshoumaru was his usual stoic self while InuYasha started digging into the meal the village elder provided.

"We don't get many visitors around these parts, so what brings you here?" the old woman asked. Her face was gently wrinkled with light grey hair pulled into a bun. She was a kind lady with no prejudice.

"We are on a journey to find something important to the miko," Sesshoumaru commented for the first time. His voice made me jolt a little, not expecting him to talk to the lowly human.

She hummed, "Well it was nice of you to join us, honorable Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Wait a sec," InuYasha butt in, mouth full of food, "how do you know this bastard?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is very kind to those of us inside of his territory. He protects us in exchange for our loyalty," the elder explained.

"Did you honestly not recognize your brothers' land?" I asked surprised.

"I recognized it, I just wouldn't expect him to let the humans know of him," InuYasha muttered darkly. Sesshoumaru pompously put his nose in the air, not dignifying the hanou with a response.

"I'm going to go look around for a bit," Miroku announced after finishing his stew.

"If you're going out looking for girls you are going to end up with a whole lot more than a red hand print on your face," Sango threatened.

"You wound me, Sango," Miroku said, holding his hand to his heart. Sango frowned and turned back to polishing her weapons.

Rin and Shippou were out playing with the village children before the last of the sun left the sky. I couldn't see them, but I was sure Sesshoumaru could hear them perfectly.

I leaned back against the wall of the hut, stomach pleasantly full and I was warm from the fire. I was much happier today, my kids were happy and fed, we were safe for the night, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had not fought much today, all in all it was an amazing day.

I slowly got up and moved to lean against the door of the hut to watch the children. There weren't many kids around, but the ones who were were ecstatic to have two new playmates, even if it was only for a day. Sesshoumaru moved behind me, close enough that if I leaned back a little he could support me.

"I wasn't surprised," I whispered, it was soft and I wasn't facing him, but I knew he could hear me.

"What was that, Kagome?" he responded.

I turned around to face him. "I wasn't surprised that you watch over this village. I know you like to come off as uncaring and hateful, but you're not a cruel person," I told him, meeting his golden gaze.

"You are the first to believe that," he muttered. "Rin, it is getting dark. Come."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called back before grabbing Shippou by the arm and pulling him to the hut with her.

"But Momma! I was having fun!" Shippou whined.

"I know, but Sesshoumaru is right, it's nearly bedtime," I soothed picking him up.

"Yes, Momma," he sighed, burring his head in my neck.

"I will be going to my own home if you need me," the elder said.

"Yes of course, thank you for your hospitality," I said sincerely, bowing to her. She smiled in response.

Sesshoumaru and I sat in a comfortable silence until the children fell asleep and the village fell quiet. Miroku had returned, stealthily carrying some wildflowers for Sango, and they were both curled up against Kirara.

"Accompany me on a walk, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, offering me his only arm.

I smiled and took it, while InuYasha growled.

He lead me to a small meadow right on the outskirts of the village and sat down with me.

"Miko, what are your plans after the Jewel is complete?" he asked softly.

I sighed, I had been asking myself the same question. "I don't know. I don't really belong in the future, but I won't really have anything holding me here either. Besides, I'm not sure if the magic from the well will drag me back after it's done anyways," I told him.

He hummed in acknowledgment.

After a short silence I had to ask what was on my mind. "Sesshoumaru, why are you choosing now to talk to me about this? You've been traveling with us for months," I asked quietly, watching the trees sway in the wind.

"This Sesshoumaru had to decide if what he wanted was good for his lands," he said simply.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"A mate. Eventually an heir, but for now just a mate," he said.

"And what did you decide?" I asked, my face blank of all emotions.

He watched the sky while he answered me. "I have decided that my choice is strong. She is capable of defending herself and our lands. She will be a good leader," Sesshoumaru announced.

I stood up and kept my back to him, refusing to show my heartbreak. "That's wonderful, Sesshoumaru, but why are you telling me this?" I asked. Over the months of traveling with him I had fallen in love, and now he was leaving me.

All of a sudden I felt his hand on my shoulder and he spun me around, causing the single tear in my eye to fall.

"I have chosen you, Kagome. I wish for you to be my mate if you will have me," he said softly. His eyes were like liquid gold, overflowing with emotions, more than I had ever seen him show.

I felt more tears fall from my eyes as I gasped. "Yes," I whispered, throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his single arm around me and kissed my temple and I felt love flow through me.

Suddenly we were surrounded by a soft pink light. I gasped at the beauty of it and was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru gasp as well. When I looked, however, I realized he wasn't gasping at the beauty around us, instead he was marveling at his right hand.

He pulled me closer. "Not only have you accepted me, you have healed me. You are truly astounding," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you," I said burring my head in his shoulder.

"And I you, my Kagome."

_0808_

_**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the read. If you could be awesome and hit the little review button it would be AMAZING. If you chose not to, however, then at least check out my best friend ever Dorkfise97. Have an awesome day! :)**_


End file.
